


Burning Taste: Birth of A Legend

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, some character's brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: A forbidden love costs a forbidden price, a dying Assassin, a bewildered Demacian and a pregnant Noxian. but this forbidden love bore a legend, and this legend was a champion who was born from two nobles, a Demacian General and a Noxian Assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamped story of Endless A Silent whisper, but this time, this is the birth of a Champion “Annie” (I know Annie’s name is Annie Hastur, but this is an Alternate story, where there is no Hastur yet. You’ll know when the story progresses)

Arriving at the gates of Noxus, she was greeted by a giant Axe wielding general, “Welcome back My Lady” but she scorned the look of the man “your welcoming is not necessary, Darius. I have to rest.” with a confused stare Darius went on to Talon and quipped a question “What happened to her?” but Talon’s response was a short “Nobody knows” as he also went inside the manor.

She was in her bath when she managed to say his name, “Garen” it made her feel heat in her body, a sensual heat that feels so good, a sensual heat that made her tremble, a seductive heat that she wanted to feel again, reaching for her folds, down to her clit, she rubbed herself, while clouded with the feeling of mentioning his name again and again, crying from pleasure, she finished herself in the bath as she felt refreshed, but not what’s inside her.

The ache in her body still had some impact on her body. Thrusts and grinds that had a painful yet pleasurable sensation as she thought of ways to forget what happened that night.

~Later that Night

She was lying down in her bed while she was thinking of what happened that night, she was thinking of a rational thought on why she let the Demacian come inside of her fearing the worse that she might carry his child.

Deep in her thought she dozed off, and woke up with the sunlight directly shining on her bed. She rose up and took a long look at the mirror, inspecting her face for traces of last night when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

“M’lady, your breakfast is served” Talon’s voice was heard from the other side of the door when she replied “I’ll be right there” when she scooped water using both of her hands and removed the makeup that was marked on her face, she thought to herself “Why did that Demacian love my scars?” these scars were his fault, they were abhorring to see “he liked the damage he did to me” Katarina punched the mirror causing it to crack and break down, leaving her hand damaged with the shards of glass.

Blood pouring in her hands was a good way to start her morning, give it a little mix of meeting General Darius is one way to make her go crazy, but what even made her go crazy was the morning sickness, “Why of all things happen to me right now?” she wrapped her hand in bandage and went into the dining room when a man with a bird perched on his shoulder greeted her “A pleasant morning Lady Du Couteau” the man removed his coat and the raven stayed with it “Jericho Swain I presume” the man with a walking stick nodded and called out for a tall muscular man, “Darius, we’ll be meeting here”

The sight  of Darius made her frown, looking at him was purely ‘irritating’  and even he had used a gentle word “A good morning to you My Lady” normally she’ll spit in front of him as a sign of disrespect “Is there a good reason why you’re walking around the city with this General?” Swain took a cup of tea and replied “General Darius and I just returned from reporting from the Institute, about the actions of Noxus and the Black Rose society before the reopening of the League…..” he stopped mid-sentence when Swain saw how pale Katarina is “My lady is something wrong? You look….. Sick” she shrugged off the morning sickness “I am fine, Swain no need to worry about me” when suddenly she ran towards the upstairs bedroom and rushed to the bathroom and stayed for five minutes.

Talon came behind her “This is bad” she told him, implying that Talon was silent, he asked “it was just last night but you’re feeling something more than morning sickness, care to share what happened?” she wiped traces of saliva on her lips, Talon saw tears on her eyes for the first time when she spoke up “It was just one night, but I didn’t expect it to be that fast” he nodded and asked “How will we hide it? The Noxian high command will have you executed for having an affair with the enemy”

“I have an Idea, but you might not like it” Katarina had a confused glare when Talon said “I want you to write a letter to that Crownguard, and I will send it to him, telling your condition and I will have his suggestion on this matter, but for now I want you to endure talking to lord Swain” she nodded and washed her face and went on with the meeting.

The two were preparing to leave when Swain called out for Katarina “My Lady, I have heard of your recent encounters with this Demacian General” at the looks of it, he sounds serious, “So they heard, he was the hardest mark that I have had, I’d like to cross blades with him again” Darius grew agitated with the spark in Katarina’s eyes when she’s talking about the Demacian when he said “He is far more weaker and a coward than us Noxians, he doesn’t deserve this attention from My Lady” “Enough Darius” Swain commanded, Darius nodded and left.

Upon seeing them leave, Katarina went to the study room and wrote a letter.

The letter went like this:

“ _If you are reading this, it means that my associate got to you before he gets caught by Demacian guards, Promise me that you will read this note alone for this news is urgent, what happened last night was both fate and an accident, and I want you to know that there is something wrong with me, and I think you are the answer, if you would allow it, I would like you to meet me at the gates of the institute the next night after tomorrow, I would explain further when we meet._

_Much regards_

_Katarina Du Couteau”_


	2. A Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother/sister is always a friend that will help you out, they will be with you even at the day of their death.

A wax stamp was marked at the envelope and she called out for Talon to deliver this message to him “Promise me you will return with his answer” as he knelt down and nodded while she grabbed a cup of tea and sipped at it.

Talon rode at the instant that he went out of the walls of Noxus, it took him six hours of travel and when he saw the gates of Demacia “Who goes there? Valor I need eyes” a giant eagle spread its wide wings and hovered over the gates of Demacia and returned to its owner “I am a messenger, from Noxus and I need to relay a message to General Crownguard” he saw a woman with a crossbow commanding all the archers to point their weapons at him the moment he said ‘Noxian’ “I will only count to three and if you don’t leave now, I will have you shot”

He left and planned on how to cross the gates without being detected, and that when he used his lethal skill of invisibility to cross the gates. Success, he got in the gates but without being spotted by the eagle “Valor Chase, I’ll meet you there” the bird chirped bravely and chased Talon, Quinn jumped down the roof of a building and sprinted with a speed that can rival with Talon’s own, she made sure her eyes were so precise that she only had eyes on the hooded runner, while evading carriages, horses, civilians and buildings.

He stopped and she also stopped while pointing her weapon at him, he was stranded without a weapon and  only a note he accepted his inevitable fate and with a cold smile “Before you kill me, I would like you to carry on this note, I was only sent here to bear this message for the General, so please accept this note” with little to no trust, she shot him, three arrows one to the chest, and two to the abdomen, “I do not trust Noxians who killed  my brother, especially the one who’s hooded” he threw up blood when he showed her the envelope containing the note. And that’s when Quinn’s eyes lit up “Oh no, no, NO!” she caught Talon, “I thought you don’t trust me” he gave the note to Quinn, she made a promise to the enemy that she’ll give this note to him, and that’s when Talon cried for the first and last time “Promise me, he’ll talk to her she needs him more than ever” he never feared for his life, but when he was faced with death he never held back his tears “it’s an honor, Lady Katarina” as he laid motionless, dead, when Quinn removed her hood and gave the dead Assassin a salute, “I promise, I will take this note to the General”

Cold sorrowful air rushed on Katarina’s face making her fall to her knees and feel the sorrow “Talon, no” her silent whimpers filled the room marking the death of a brother.


	3. What the night brings

“GENERAL” a shout went across the barracks, “GENERAL CROWNGUARD” Quinn burst inside the office of the General and with a little slip, she fell face first inside the room, silent judging stares from officials and soldiers, with a slightly irritated glare he asked “What is wrong Guardsman?” she stood up and regained her composure when she took out a blood covered envelope, soldiers and officials drew their sword to her and Garen commanded them to stand down.

“I caught a dying Noxian messenger, bearing this message” she gave it to him and Garen dismissed all the people inside including Quinn, he sat down and opened the envelope revealing a note in it.

“ _If you are reading this, it means that my associate got to you before he gets caught by Demacian guards, Promise me that you will read this note alone for this news is urgent, what happened last night was both fate and an accident, and I want you to know that there is something wrong with me, and I think you are the answer, if you would allow it, I would like you to meet me at the gates of the institute the next night after tomorrow, I would explain further when we meet._

_Much regards_

_Katarina Du Couteau”_

With a clenched fist, he crumpled the note and threw it at the fireplace “Guardsman, prepare my horse, I shall visit the institute tonight” he rode outside Demacia on to the gates of the Institute when he was greeted by a woman in a hood.

“You told me to be here, now I’m here, what do you have to tell me that got your messenger killed” before she can even speak, she stood frozen when Garen told her that Talon died “Did he get to you before he died?” he approached her and removed her hood “he was killed before he even got to me, a guardsman honored his final request and gave me the letter, I truly am sorry for your loss” he embraced her “tell me what is wrong?” she closed her arms on his and said “I think I am carrying your child”

Vivid and erotic memories returned back to Garen from last night, “it’s too early to assume” she slapped him “Crownguard you were the only one to take my virginity that night, I know it in myself that you are the father of this child”

Accepting the fact that he never saw another woman after that fateful night, he established a conclusion that he might be the father of that child she’s bearing inside of her, “what should we do?” he asked her, and without further notice she told him “Let’s just run away for now until I bear this child” he was surprised when she told him about her plans, “run off to where?” she shrugged her arms “I don’t know”

Their conversation ran short when a man wielding an axe shattered the ground, “Darius” she growled, “so you’re ignoring my advances because you were carrying the son of this coward?” he spun around swinging his axe towards his direction when suddenly Garen caught the axe with his sword, “Katarina stay out of this” then their battle started.


	4. Guillotine

A clash of sword and axe woke up guards and summoners in the institute, mighty swings of both their weapons made them unapproachable, two unstoppable men out for blood fighting for one woman.

Garen didn’t take damage from the mighty swing from Darius’ crippling strike, when a strong thrust of a sword made Darius fall to the ground exhausted and bleeding.

Preparing to make the Noxian General suffer, he prepared the final attack, but it didn’t happen, “Please stop this, killing this man will not prove anything” she was holding him, pleading him not to kill the man on the ground, “you will remember this day that I defeated you” as Garen brought his sword down, he turned his back on him, but with a cowardly attack, Darius rose up and took his axe and jumped to put the Demacian down, he used the ‘Noxian Guillotine’ but Garen dodged it and made full use of the wrath of Demacian justice to him.

A bright flash of light, and a giant aura of sword filled the skies within the institute of war, “I warned you before, now prepare” he stabbed the ground giving cracks to it “JUSTICE!” he screamed and in one final thrust to the ground, the giant sword fell down to Darius, bathing him in aura of light and burning his body once  it landed to him, Katarina watched in horror as the sword landed, it was a horrifying sight when the burning sword cut through Darius’ body, the aura pierced the his body and made a disgusting sight that even the witnesses were left traumatized.

Darius’ body was riddled with magical holes that bathed him in his own blood, Katarina saw the bloodlust on Garen’s eyes as he stood up and with a sigh he said “He deserved it” he reached for Katarina’s hands “Let’s leave” she nodded and they rode off to the wilderness, never to be seen.


	5. Dark Child

Five years had passed both in Noxus and Demacia, five years since the disappearance of Garen and Katarina, five years since the death of Darius and it still fresh in the minds of the witnesses and the institute, five years and they put Garen Crownguard as an innocent man who defended himself, five years and they were nowhere to be seen.

In this span of years, a child was born, from the union of Light and Dark, she was conceived, she carried both the blood of Noxus and Demacia’s nobles, for five years, she was hidden to the sights of curious people.

The child’s name was ‘Annie Hastur’ said was born from an apostate mage Amoline Hastur, and a knight named Gregori Hastur but in reality she was the product of the forbidden love between a Demacian General and a Noxian Assassin,

The child unlike them had fascination for fire, and she was very smart too, she carried the eyes of her father and the color of her hair from her mother, Annie was an innocent child who imprisoned a fire bear and turned it into a stuffed animal which she called ‘Tibbers’ nobody saw the resemblance of the Noxian mother.

Only a few trusted people who know the real identity of Gregori and Amoline Hastur are, and they were Luxanna Crownguard Garen's/Gregori's sister and Talon who died five years ago.

They were living in an undisclosed city, some says that they went back to Demacia and lived there; some said that they stayed in Ionia and some said that they settled down in Piltover. Either way the legend of the Dark Child tickled the hearts of the Summoners of the Institute when they met her for the first time making her a famous young fire mage.


	6. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very very very short prologue to conclude Endless A silent Whisper and Burning Taste: Birth of a Legend

Katarina sat while sipping on her tea when a blood red rose was laid on her table, “Garen?” she called, “I was the one sending you those flowers, even five years ago” she had the same sinister smile that she usually wore whenever they meet in battle.

She approached her man and gave him a kiss, when a child approached them and tugged the pants of her father “Papa” the child spoke, and without hesitation he carried her in his arms and the child embraced him, “Mama” the child reached for Katarina’s hair and she embraced both her man and her daughter “I love you Annie” she whispered at her as she held the tiny hands of the prodigy fire mage.

Annie was aged ten years old when she joined League of Legends, and she was instantly a favorite with female summoners due to her adorable innocence an her ability to conjure the famous Fire Bear 'Tibbers' and her parents watched and even fought with her whenever she's summoned alongside them in the Rift.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you loved this work, give it a bookmark, and if you appreciate my effort, make intimate love with the kudos button, I would really really really love to read your comments, requests and suggestion so please do.  
> I will make Overwatch NSFW works and League of Legends NSFW works too, either way I'll be enjoying doing these  
> I hope you subscribe if you want some more, and for that I will give you love :)   
> I guess this ends Endless A silent Whisper, thank you and I'll talk to you Later

**Author's Note:**

> I shall stop here, this story will have a separate storyline, I’ve been busy in writing Overwatch content, and so when I finish this, this MIGHT be my last one, maybe? I lie all the time about quitting, so expect me writing this kind of work.  
> P.S: One more thing, I will change my framework on how I write my next league of legends fanfic.


End file.
